Unmistakable Part I Destiny
by VerelLupin
Summary: Aang must face his destiny but he isn't alone. His friends are with him in all ways. What do they all think before they go to fight the Fire Nation on the day of Sozin's Comet? Kaatang, Sokka, Tokka, Maiko. Short stories based on the song Unmistakable.
1. Aang

A Series of Connected Short Stories.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Anytime, Anywhere, Anyplace**

It didn't matter where he was. It didn't matter how long he had been there. His heart was decided. Their arguments and petty fights were irrelevant now. He would love her regardless.

Whether she loved him back. If he survived. He would bring balance to the world. It didn't make a difference because with or without the Avatar State, he would die to protect her.


	2. Katara

They will get long I swear!

Enjoy!

* * *

**You Could Be Anyone Today**

But he wasn't. He was Aang. He was the Avatar. Their last chance against Fire Lord Ozai.

She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to grab her and tell her to run away with him.

Away from this place that wanted to take him from her. It didn't make a difference what she wanted.


	3. Zuko

Next!!!

Enjoy

* * *

**Maybe I Would Recognize You On A Crowded Street**

How could he not be noticed. He was the Banished Prince. He was the outcast of the Fire Nation.

The disgrace and the only reason that he fought was for Honor. Not his but his nation's.

To show that he was every inch the man his uncle had told him he was. To please the only father he had ever known. Uncle Iroh.

It didn't make a difference he had already restored his own honor by helping take back his nation.


	4. Sokka

Don't you love installments!

Enjoy

**

* * *

**

Maybe You'll Take Me By Surprise

He slipped on his battle gear surprised by his own reflection. Gone was the sarcastic and clumsy boy.

Gone was the insecurity of not being a bender. He had his sword and his best friends by his side.

He swallowed his fear and choked down the urge to pull her off the animal.

It didn't make a difference, his sister would not sit by and let her love fight alone.


	5. Toph

I totally love Toph. She Rocks!

Enjoy

* * *

**Will You Be The One I Have In Mind**

It was only ever him in her mind. She didn't need to see his courage or the love he had for another.

She would stand beside him.

If they survived she would tell him she loved him and hug just once to hold the image for the rest of her lifetime.

It didn't matter what he would say because of this moment.

In this battle she would be his shield and he would be her eyes.


	6. Suki

See they are getting longer!

Enjoy

* * *

**They'll Come A Day When You Walk Out My Dreams**

She was not one of them. She had just joined their strange little family.

The family that protected each other without thought or hesitation. She was the outsider not because she couldn't bend but because she hadn't traveled with her fears hanging over her.

She was a warrior and she would protect them as if she too belonged.

It didn't make a difference because given the choice he might save the blind one.

Not because she was blind but because he was.


	7. Mai

Nothing to add, teehee! Ok Avatar Is Awesome. Done now.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Face To Face**

Today was not just another day. Today was the day of the comet.

Today she would know if her prince survived and if she could make her way to him.

His note was clutched in her hand reminding her that he was out there fighting for them.

For the future of the fire nation. It didn't matter that she was in jail held against her will.

She would find her prince and make her own ending.


	8. Bumi, Iroh, Jeong Jeong, Piandao

Love Old People.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Like I'm Imagining**

Four masters looked to the sky and four masters asked for the spirits to help.

To give aid to the White Lotus and its men. To give thanks for surviving long enough to witness the soon to be ending of the war that had scarred all their nations.

But they mostly begged for courage. To fight the despair of sending five children to end a war they had not started. It didn't make a difference if any of the white lotus died.

They just wanted to stay alive long enough to help the young avatar survive his destiny.


End file.
